


Modern Art

by vogue91



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Love, M/M, Museums
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 13:17:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14473551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: He didn’t care that he got thrown out of bed at nine in the morning of a Sunday when they didn’t have to work, he just cared that Kei had asked, and that he hadn’t been able to deny him.





	Modern Art

Daiki looked around, confused.

He had never gone willingly to museums, he hadn’t been to many of them, and the ones he had visited had been with the school, mostly.

He got bored, he didn’t find them particularly interesting. If there was something that he wanted to see, he looked it up on the internet, and he didn’t understand the need to go and see it in person.

But when Kei had called that morning, excited, asking him to bring him to the Modern Art Museum, he couldn’t say no.

The elder had blabbed something about paintings, painters and something that Daiki hadn’t really understood, but he wasn’t much concerned.

He didn’t care that he got thrown out of bed at nine in the morning of a Sunday when they didn’t have to work, he just cared that Kei had asked, and that he hadn’t been able to deny him.

And while they wandered through the museum’s hallways, watching painting after painting, most of which Daiki wasn’t sure he understood, he had come to the conclusion that this museum, if possible, was even more boring that those few he had visited up to that point.

But, once again, he didn’t care.

Because while he looked at Kei staring fascinated at the paintings, while he heard him telling him about stuff he couldn’t care less about, he couldn’t help but feeling happy.

Seeing Kei so excited, was worth any sacrifice on his part.


End file.
